Saving Grace
by ramenXritsuchan
Summary: During a festival celebrating the reconstruction of Konoha after Pains attack, Naruto is kidnapped. After a week of brutal psychological, and physical torture the Rookie 9 find Naruto. On top of that Sasuke is back! Will they ever find out what happened to Naruto? SasufemNaru


**Hey! I really hope you enjoy this story! But for those of you who dont like graphic torture scenes, well you should've read the summary. Their not here yet but in future chapters. BTW: Don't expect Sasuke to appear yet. It's gonna take some chapters before he comes back.**

**I dont own Naruto, sadly.**

**Enjoy!~**

**X**

Naruto looked throught the glossy window next to her. The sun was shining brightly, the villagers busily getting ready for the nights festival. After the defeat of Pain, Konoha had immediately begun reconstruction of tje the village. It had taken 4-5 months before all the debris was cleared and building rebuilt thanks to Tazuna and Inari. After the reconstruction was almost complete, the Hokage Tdunade declared a celebration to take place in honor of _her. Wow, is this what it feels to be acknowledged? _Naruto felt butterflies in her stomache. She stood there looking out at the town. Each individual had never greeted her with smiles before. Now everyone knew who she was! Though she knew she hadn't completely been accepted yet, everything seemed much brighter, unnerving thoughts drifted back to her friends. _Tenten who I don't know very well yet, Neji, Bushybrows, Shika, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Kakashi, Sakura..._

_Sasuke._

She instantly rushed the thought from her mind, but couldn't help but think about her victory. _Let's see you take down Pain, Teme! _she thought sticking out her tounge mentally. _Now if only-_

"Hey! Move it kid your holding up the line!" Dazed she swivled her head to face a line of angry customers. Instantly her face turned red as she sheepishly rubbed behind her neck.

"Oops! Sorry!" she exclaimed embarrassed. Quickly she handed the cashier the money and bolted out of the store.

_Kyuubi! _**Pay more attention kit... **the demon grumbled half asleep. _Lazy furball... _she thougjt rubbing her damp forehead. Quickly she ran past the Market Plaza dodging men, women, and robust children. She passed through the center of town, past the old academy and training grounds when she finally reached the slums of the village. Slowing her pace she rounded corners cutting across tatooed men amd scantily clad women. Searching she set her eyes high and low for one figure. Giving up she kept walking towards her apartment eager to eat when a voice sounded.

"Naruto!" She turned around at her name amd came face to face woth a woman. She had high cheekbones, and blue hair that tumbled down in waves. Her lip and ears were peirced and she was thin and scrawny.

"Motoka!" Naruto exclaimed in glee. Heading over to the woman she gave her a one armed hug still clutching the groceries.

"I got some extra money I'd thought you might need." Motoka answered reaching out her arm to hand her a small pouch.

Naruto instantly shook her head.

"No, no, no , no!" she said wving her arms for emphasis. "You need it more than I do!"

"Naru-"

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

"I-"

"My final answer is no! Besides, I have enough to pull me through! Keep it."

"Please, Naru! It's the least I could o-"

"The least you can do is keep it. For me."

Motoka glared at her in defiance.

"Naru-chan..." she said warningly.

"Moto-chan..." she replied.

Finally Motoka gave in and sighed. "Fine but if you need **anything, **I'm here, ok?"

Naruto smiled. "Ok,I just don't want to trouble you." she said pivoting back in the direction of her own aprtment. Motoka satyed watching as Naruto fished out her keys and disappeared inside.

_You never do kid, you never do... _she thought as she walked away.

**X**

Naruto sighed heavily as she closed the door to her apartment. She loved Motoka, she really did, but she could be such a worry wart. Quickly she walked over to her small kitchenette and opened the fridge. After placing her milk and ramen she retreated to the bedroom. She heaved herself onto the bed and shifted towards her nightstand, streching her arm to reach the photo on it. On it was a man with hair like liquid silver in spikes that stood towards the air, a girl with bubblegum pink hair and emerald eyes, herself, sunny pigtails, ocean eyes and another boy brooding along with her with chicken shaped hair and pitch black orbs. It was there picture of Team Seven after pne of there many D-Rank missions. Staring at the licture the blondes smile dropped and her heart grew heavy. Emotionally exhausted the blonde curled up and closed her eyes. _A short nap should refresh me... _she thought dreamily as she drifted off still clutching the photo.

X

Naruto woke up groggily. "Ugh, what the hell?" she snapped her eyes open. "Where the hell am I!"

The room was dark without any traces of light. She couldnt see, hear, or smell, her senses blocked. Trying tonmove her arms she felt a thin material hold her on place, digging into her skin. _Ninja wire? _she thought haphazardly. _Kyuu? Kyuubi? _He didn't answer. Suddenly her ears popped and she heard a rustling in the shadows. "What! Whos there?" she yelled.

Lights flashed and as she looked at her landscape she realized she was in Team Sevens old training grounds. Slowly a figure slithered toward her. _A snake? _A few seconds later relization was plastered on her face. Lips drawn in a snarl she waited for the figure to come out only to be surprised. He came out of the shadows, in a Sound nin outfit. He was lean, but well built with hair the same as before. He was inches taller, onyx eyes glassy.

"...Sasuke?"

He gave no reaction and continued to stare at her as she burst in relief.

"Om my Kami! Sasuke you scared the crap out of me! I thought you were the snake bastard."

He stood still, giving no reply.

"Sasuke, I knew you were a rock but, this is unbelievable! Well, not really...you get my point!" she blabbed. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Are you coming home!" Naruto asked hopefully.

He continued to stare.

Naruto was beginning to panic. After all her years she had never seen him like this. She had been expecting insults and defiance. What had Orichimaru done?

"S-asuke!..Sasuke! Y-your freaking me out!' she squirmed beneath the wire.

He still stood motionless.

"S-sasuke! Please! SASUKE ANSWER ME!" she cried desperately.

It was freaking her out badly, she had never seen such emptiness before.

Slowly his lips curles intp a sickly sweet smile. A slick tongue slid between his lips as he hissed.

"Who do you mean Sasuke?"

Her insides froze to ice, eyes bulging. Her mind went blank and she felt numb.

Then it went black.

X

Naruto woke up screaming.

She had just seen _Sasuke. Sasuke _with _Orichimarus voice. _It scared her to no end. _Am I too late? Has it happened? Did I fail! Is he... gone?_

Searching her surrounding she pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She was a shinobi for Kami sakes! How could she be scared of such a dream! She was still in her bed in Konoha and it was till too early for them to switch bodies. And ot was still 8:23...

Naruto swivled her head to her clock. 8:23! The celebration was at 9! _Oh Kami please, save me from Sakura's fists of fury! _she thought as she grabbed her jacket, locked the apartment, and tore through the streets.

X

Sakura stared at the wall in thought, silently seething.

_Where the HELL IS NARUTO! Oh when she got her hands on her- _Sakura jumped as a knock interrupted her thoughts. Picking her self up and hiding her anger she scruuried to the door to face Naruto.

"O-oh. Hi Sakura-chan! You see I-"

Naruto quickly stopped speaking as she saw the familiar fist fly to her head. She stood rigid expecting a blow. Surprised she opened her eyes to see Sakura stand ther rubbing her temple, head shaking.

"Whatever.. besides, if I bruise you you won't look good for the ceremony." she explained. Naruto sweatdropped as she was led inside.

"So... where is eveybody?"

'Their upstairs."

As they reached the edge of the hall, Ino flew the door open.

"Naruto! We've been waiting..." she said curling iron in hand, a crazed smile on her face.

She immediately broke out in sweat as Sakura matched her grin and snatched, her collar, screaming as they dragged her inside.


End file.
